


Midnight Convos

by Widow_Spyder



Series: Sengen Week [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day 2, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Conversations, Sengen week, Sleepy Cuddles, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: “Gen? Hello?”When he didn’t receive a response, Senku put his ear closer to the mic. Faintly, he could hear a small static noise that sounded like heavy breathing. “Don’t tell me you fell asleep, mentalist?”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584016
Comments: 14
Kudos: 288





	Midnight Convos

Significant changes had been made to the science kingdom since they had merged with the Empire of Might. Most notable of those changes had been when Senku announced that the 150 members would split up, with half of them staying in the Empire of Might and the other half going back to Ishigami village. That way, the strong builders would stay and help complete the Perseus while the less strong worked on the farm and gather food for everyone. 

Less notable of those changes happened to be the new calling routine Senku and Gen picked up. Since Gen was back in Ishigami village helping with the farm and Senku was at the shipyard, that meant that they couldn’t spend any time together. So every night, they spent a couple of hours talking to each other on the phone line that was set up. 

The system worked well enough, though neither believed it could beat really seeing each other.

“Then they made up in a mud hole, crying their eyes out.” Gen’s laughter filtered through the phone as Senku laughed along to the story. 

“Sounds hilarious.” 

“It really was. I mean, Ginrou was no surprise, but even Kinrou was bawling.” 

“I should’ve made a video camera for Minami instead of a regular camera.” Senku sighed. 

“Yes, well, the pictures are alright too.” Gen tapped the phone speaker a few times. “Minami is very excited to hang those up, especially the ones with both of them hugging it out while sinking in the mud.”

“Hehe, I can’t wait to see those once I visit.” Senku chuckled. “Hope they’re as funny as you say, mentalist.”

Gen snorted. “Have you ever known me to lie, Senku-chan?”

“On the occasion, yes.”

“How mean!” Gen squealed before calming down. “So when’s our village chief coming to visit again?”

“Process is faster than I expected on the ship, but I’m not sure how long that’ll last.” 

“So, not for a while then?” Gen sighed. 

Senku winced. “Sorry, mentalist.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me, Senku-chan, it’s more the Ishigami villagers that really await your arrival.”

“So you don’t miss me at all.” Senku cooed, voice close to the mic. 

“Of course, I miss you.” Gen laughed. “I’ve just accepted that it’ll be a while before you get back.” He said, deeply yawning right after. 

“You getting tired?”

“Nope. Not at all.” Gen said between more yawns. 

“Sure.” Senku chuckled. “By the way, we need to wake up a pro chef, so I need to hold a phone meeting with everyone tomorrow.”

“Is that so?” Gen sighed. 

“Yeah, let the others know for me.”

“Will do.”

“Especially Minami, I have a feeling she has some revival fluid. But she won’t give it up so easily, so we’ll need that mentalist charm of yours.”

Gen hummed. “Mhmm.” 

“Gen? Hello?” 

When he didn’t receive a response, Senku put his ear closer to the mic. Faintly, he could hear a small static noise that sounded like heavy breathing. “Don’t tell me you fell asleep, mentalist?”

No answer again. “Seriously, you’re insufferable…” Senku chuckled. “Night, Gen.” 

Senku hung the receiver back on its stand and stood up, stretching his legs. They had been talking for well over four hours into the night, so it made sense Gen was tired, especially after working on the farm all day.

Still, Senku couldn’t help but feel disappointed whenever they had to end their calls. He’d definitely have to make time to visit him.

————————

The next day, the phone meeting was arranged, and after confirming Minami’s secret stash of the revival fluid, Taiju, Yuzuriha, Nikki, and Gen were tasked to depetrify Ryusui’s mysterious butler. Although Senku wasn’t actually there to see it happen, he was told to wait for Francois to make the two-day journey over.

Senku wasn’t worried. From what he heard, Francois could handle herself. He didn’t doubt it after hearing that she had taken care of Ryusui for a while in the modern world. 

He did get worried when he called Gen that night and was met with no answer. For the first time in a whole month, he and Senku didn’t have a late-night conversation, like they always did. Instead, Senku sat in the phone tower, mulling over the possible situations that would result in this. _Perhaps the work had been especially hard that day, and Gen went to bed early? They did have to travel by boat to the academy where Francois’s statue was, but a trip like that was hardly enough to tire Gen out. Was he being ignored?_

Senku shook his head. Gen wasn’t that petty just to ignore his calls if he were angry at him. That and he hadn’t even done anything. 

He didn’t have time in the day to call anyone and ask either. 

After a final decision, Senku decided to stay in the phone tower and wait. Gen could’ve just been late to their evening call. It was useless to overthink something like this.

So Senku waited.

————————

The next day, everyone was gathered around the main area of the shipyard, awaiting Francois’s arrival. After spending the whole night, waiting in the phone tower for Gen’s call that never came, Senku felt utterly drained. He didn’t outright show that to everyone, though, and kept up his usual “I’m not tired at all, even though I haven’t slept a wink,” expression.

During the wait, Senku took to listening to Ryusui’s description of Francois, which turned out to be useless as the rich sea captain apparently, barely knew anything about his own butler. Senku just hoped they’d make their arrival known because he did not want to spend an entire afternoon yelling around the shipyard for them. Almost as if by magic, a heavy breeze wooshed past everyone, and suddenly one of the villagers was yelling, “They’re here!”

Just like that, a short blond-haired woman, Senku assumed, was Francois, walked out of the forest. She ended up speed walking right past everyone, getting straight to the point, and asking where their culinary disaster was. As chief, Senku would’ve been the one to show her, but when he spotted who was behind her, he felt his heart skip some beats. He ended up letting Ryusui and the others take that job. 

“Two days, nonstop.” Gen staggered behind, sweaty and on the verge of collapsing. Before Senku’s mind even began to think, he felt his body pull him towards the cunning mentalist he missed for so long. 

He was dimly aware that the others had already gone ahead, leading Francois to the black rocks that they had baked, but he couldn’t care less. They could catch up. 

“So, this is why you haven’t been answering my calls?” Senku placed his hand on Gen’s shoulder. 

“Yeah - haah - sorry.” Gen panted, tipping over and resting his hands on his knees. “Got caught up.”

“Alright, take it easy.” Senku patted Gen’s back. “We’ll get you some water from the kitchen area.”

“Sounds delightful.” Gen nodded, straightening himself up and letting Senku take his hand to guide him. In the distance, they could hear Ryusui confidently showing off the “bread” they had made as a feeling of disgust washed over everyone.

————————

Later that night, he and Senku were laying out their bedding in Senku’s hut and getting ready for bed, when Gen suddenly sat on his half-made bed and groaned.

“You okay?” Senku asked, turning away from his own bed to help Gen finish making his. 

“My feet hurt.” Gen rubbed his ankles up and down that looked sore and red. 

Senku laughed. “Well, you walked two days without any shoes or taking breaks, so I wouldn’t put it past that they’re sore.” 

Gen whined. “Still!” 

“What happened to the shoes I gave you?” 

“I didn’t have time to grab them before Francois was already moving.”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Senku cooed. “Come here. Sit.” He gestured towards his lap for Gen to sit in. 

Gen smiled and obeyed, crawling into Senku’s lap and leaning back against him, so they were chest to back. Once Gen was settled, Senku took hold of his legs and moved them so that Gen was sat crossed legged. From there, he took one of Gen’s feet and started gently kneading his fingers into the tense muscles. Gen understood immediately and let himself relax in Senku’s hold. 

“You’re lucky I’m flexible, Senku-chan.” 

“Aren’t I?” Senku whispered, planting a few kisses on Gen’s neck. 

He kept up the massage until he felt the muscles relaxed a bit and switched to the other one. He also moved towards the other side of Gen’s neck to mark the still clear skin. After a few minutes, Senku noticed Gen start to lean back further and further into him, and that his eyes had closed. 

“Sleepy, aren’t we?” Senku whispered into Gen’s ear, getting a half-hearted hum in response. 

“Let’s get some sleep then,” Senku smiled, maneuvering Gen’s legs straight again while leaning backwards and pulling him down with him. Gen purred as he snuggled deeper into Senku’s chest, reveling in the warmth. 

Senku pulled him closer, using one hand to smooth through Gen’s hair and the other to pull a blanket on top of them. He watched as Gen relaxed entirely in his arms and fell asleep. Strands of his hair drooped down and fell over his eyes, making Senku giggle slightly at the comical look. 

Yeah, he definitely missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, it's short because I'm in the midst of going on airplane rides. Sorry.
> 
> I have a tumblr! @/ Widow-Spyder
> 
> Hope you enjoyed as always and thank you for reading!


End file.
